Don't Make the Same Mistake
by kimberleyx
Summary: Will Eli follow the same mistake Drew did with Bianca? Some suggestive smut and language. Some KC/Clare interaction too!  ONESHOT - FOLLOW UP JUST POSTED
1. Part One

**Author's Note: This is my first oneshot! I'm experimenting with this and hopefully you like it! I kind of half assed this so it's not as great as I think it could be. But anyways, I'm working on a Eclare Halloween oneshot! So enjoy and please review at the end! **

* * *

Thursday's meant spending lunch eating with your own friends. Clare sat with Alli, Jenna and Fiona. Eli sat with Adam, Drew, and Sav.

"Dude, so how far have you gone with Fiona?" Sav asked Adam.

Adam began to blush. He was uncomfortable answering that question "Uh, pretty far."

Eli and Drew laughed a little. Sav shot a look at Eli. "What about you dude? How's Saint Clare treating you?" Eli smirked. "Not a saint?"

"We've never done anything." Eli spit out.

The guys all began laughing except for Adam. "You're telling me, you've been with Clare for six months and you haven't done _anything_."

Eli shook his head, embarrassed at the situation. "Last night I thought we were going to but as soon as things got hot and heavy she made me stop."

_Eli played with the bottom of Clare's shirt and then began reaching his hand up her shirt while kissing her neck. _

"_Eli, stop." Clare spoke softly. "I can't do this."_

_Eli rolled off of Clare and laid next to her and placed his hands over his face. He was frustrated. They've been dating for six months and she wouldn't let him even get to second base. "I have to go." _

_Clare sat up as Eli got up and starting packing his things. "I'm sorry Eli."_

_Eli shook his head. "It's fine. I'll see you tomorrow." Eli kissed her on the cheek and then left. _

"Hey, if you ever need some help. Let me know. Ask Drew, no strings." Bianca laid down her number and winked at Drew who squirmed in his seat, then walked away.

Eli took the number and put it in his pocket.

"You wouldn't." Adam shot Eli a death glare.

"I won't." Eli waved his hand at Adam to shut him up.

He looked back over at Clare. Why did she have to be such a prude? Maybe he would take Bianca up on her offer. What Clare doesn't know won't hurt her. The bell rang and they were off to class. Eli sat next to Clare in English. He spent the whole time staring at Clare but thinking about Bianca too. His phone went off and looked at it. The message was from an unknown number. He opened it and was a picture of Bianca topless with the text saying "Boiler room at 3? ;)"

Eli cleared his throat and responded. "I'll see you then."

Three o'clock rolled around and Eli was off to the boiler room with Bianca. Degrassi was deserted except for a few people. Clare was finishing up at her locker when she slammed it shut and heard someone call her name.

"Clare!" Clare turned around and saw KC running down the hall to her.

"Hey KC." Clare smiled.

"I just saw Eli go into the boiler room with Bianca." KC spit out, completely out of breath.

Clare pinned her eyebrows together with a confused look on her face. She crossed her arms.

"I don't believe you!" Clare spun around and started walking away.

"Clare! I'm not lying to you!" KC grabbed onto her arm and spun her back. "Why would I lie to you?"

"Well I don't know. Maybe you're upset you have no one since Jenna left you and just want me back." Clare started to raise her voice.

"Clare, that's not the case." KC gave a reassuring look. "I know you don't trust me with what's happened between us in the past but if there is one thing you need to believe me about it's this Clare. I don't want you to get hurt."

Clare shook her head and took out a deep breath and let her hands fall to her sides in defeat. "I need evidence."

KC grabbed Clare's arm. "Let's go."

KC led Clare down the hallway of the boiler room. They stayed a few feet away and peeking their heads around the corner to keep watch on the boiler room. A few minutes had passed and no one came out.

"How long have you said they've been in there?" Clare asked.

KC looked down at his watch. "About fifteen minutes."

Clare took a deep breath and sighed and stopped watching. "I think you're ly-"

Before Clare could finish that sentence, KC grabbed her and made her look down the hall way. Bianca walked out fixing her shirt and heading up the stairs. Next no other than Elijah Goldsworthy came out, ran his fingers through his hair and started heading towards where KC and Clare were standing. Clare's heart started pounding.

"Let's go." KC whispered and pulled Clare with him, running down the hallway and into an empty classroom to hide from Eli.

KC shut the door and looked at Clare. Tears were streaming down her face. Clare leaned against the wall and slid down until she sat on the floor, bringing her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. KC kneeled in front of her and placed a hand on her shoulder and then moving her hair out of her face.

"I'm really sorry Clare." Clare started sobbing and she threw herself into KC, holding tight onto him. KC wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back. "Things will get better. I promise."

"How could he do this to me? After he knew how much it hurt me to lose you to Jenna." KC closed his eyes trying to not remember that day on her front porch. "He knew how much Bianca ruined Alli and Drew's relationship. I don't get it." She pulled away from KC. "Look at me, I'm a mess." She wiped tears from her eyes.

"No you're not. You have every right to be upset about this."

"I can't believe I'd be crying in the arms of my ex-boyfriend about my boyfriend." Clare let out a little laugh. KC smiled happy she was laughing a little.

"So what's the plan now?" KC asked.

Clare stared down at the floor and stood up smoothing out her clothes. "I don't know. I'll probably just talk to Eli tonight. We have plans." Clare opened the door to start leaving.

"Clare?"

She turned around. "Yes?"

"I'm glad we could be friends." KC smiled.

Clare smiled and nodded. "Me too."

Clare had left and went to her locker. Eli walked up.

"I'm so excited for tonight." Eli smiled leaning in for a kiss.

Clare put on a fake smile and moved away from Eli.

"Why do you do this?" Eli leaned back and hit his head on the locker. "You are such a tease!"

Clare laughed lightly and shook her head. "I'll see you at 8."

Clare smiled and walked away pulled out her phone and dialed Alli. Before she left the building, she turned back and saw Eli standing there watching her. "That bastard…" Clare began talking to Alli, her sadness had quickly turned to anger. Clare Alli could not believe this was happening to Clare. Alli went through it once and there was no way she was going to let her best friend go through it. Clare reassured her she'd be fine and not have to worry.

Later that night Clare watched as Eli pulled up into the driveway and got out. She took one final look in the mirror and smiled. Eli rang the doorbell and Clare paused for a moment and then opened the door.

"Hey, Cla-," Eli's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. "You look… amazing."

Clare was dressed in a very short skirt and a low cut top, fitting to her curves in all the right places. Clare blushed and smiled softly. "Why don't you come in for a few minutes? I need to finish getting ready."

Eli walked inside and Clare ran upstairs to her room. Eli waited downstairs, taking a seat on the couch. "Hey! Eli, are you coming upstairs?" Eli tossed the idea back and forth in his head a few times, and then stood up and ran upstairs into Clare's room. He walked in but couldn't find Clare. "Clare?" He walked out and checked the bathroom but she wasn't there. He walked back into Clare's room and as soon Eli walked in, Clare slammed the door and grabbed Eli pushing him into the wall. Eli was speechless.

He took a big gulp. "What are you doing?"

"Just relax." Clare smiled and planted her lips onto Eli's. Their lips began to move in sync with one another, Clare's tongue brushing against Eli's bottom lip for access. Eli gave in. Eli ran his hands all over Clare but Clare knew she wasn't going to let Eli be in control. Clare moved from Eli's lips to his neck, kissing and sucking softly on his neck. She took her pointer finger and ran it from his collarbone down to right above his belt buckle. Eli's breath became slow and heavy. Clare's hand reached past his belt buckle resting on his package. Eli became hard and Clare chuckled how easy it was. She started to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants until Eli put a hand on top of hers stopping her.

"Clare, stop." Clare looked into Eli's eyes and she frowned. Right at that moment Eli knew he hurt Clare's feelings. Clare moved away from Eli and went to her dresser drawers to pull out a different outfit and started to change in front of Eli. At this point she didn't care he was in the room. Eli came from behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry."

Clare sniffled and wiped her eyes grabbing Eli's hands and moving them from around her. "I'm so stupid."

Eli was confused. "You're not stupid. What are you talking about?"

Clare avoided looking at Eli and walked to the bathroom to wipe make up off her face and then downstairs and to the front door holding it open. "I think you should leave."

Eli stood his ground. "I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong."

Clare shook her head. "Get out Eli. Get out. Get OUT!"

Eli obliged. "I'll see you tomorrow at school."

The next day at school Clare turned the corner to go to her locker and saw Bianca talking to Eli. Clare couldn't believe this. After everything that's happened. Clare walked up to her locker and didn't say a word, grabbed her books and started to walk away. "Clare, wait!" Eli ran after her. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Clare turned around and smacked Eli across the face. "I'm not stupid Eli!" Everyone around them stopped and stared. "You were with Bianca in the boiler room yesterday! I saw you come out. Then last night I basically threw myself at you and you rejected me. I'm done Eli! I'm not going to let you do to me exactly what Drew did to Alli. Then I come into school today and you're talking to that _slut._"

"Watch your words Edwards!" Bianca shouted.

"Shut the fuck up Bianca!" Clare yelled back and looked around to find a lot of open mouths at the sight of Clare actually standing her ground.

Clare took a deep breath and turned to walk away. Eli ran after Clare and pulling her into an empty classroom.

"Clare nothing happened. I swear to you. I was talking to the guys the other day and she overheard our conversation and she offered to take me to the boiler room, no strings attached. I went and once I got in there, the thought of you came to my head so I couldn't go through. Bianca came to me today offering again but I told her off. I told her to never talk to me again. Clare you mean so much to me. I can't lose you. Not now, not ever. You hear me?" Clare had tears in her eyes and Eli wiped them away cupping her face in his hands.

Clare nodded. "How come you rejected me?"

Eli smirked. "As much as I wanted to I couldn't. I want our first time to be perfect. I understand you're not ready and when you are we will.

"I have to admit, I didn't expect I could pull that look off last night." Clare joked.

Eli smirked. "Oh, you did a perfect job. How about next time you put on your old school uniform."

Clare giggled and hit Eli softly on the shoulder.

"Oh! Sorry about your face."

"I didn't think you had it in you Edwards." Eli laughed." Kiss it and make it feel better." Eli spoke like a little kid pouting. Clare kissed his cheek and smiled.

"I love you Clare Edwards."

"I love you too Elijah Goldsworthy."

* * *

**Review! **

**I enjoy nice reviews and constructive criticism :) **


	2. Part Two

**Author's Note: So here is part 2 of my oneshot. Some reviews gave me a few ideas and I figured this might be necessary in order to tie up a few points of the first part. So enjoy :)**

* * *

The weekend had flown by and it was Monday. Things had settled down with Bianca after Friday and it was a new week, a fresh start.

"So how are things with you and Eli?" Alli asked staring at the computer in front of her trying to do some work.

"We're fine. He told me nothing happened and I believe him."

"Well that's good just be careful because I believed Drew too and he lied to me."

Clare shook her head. "Eli wouldn't do that."

Bianca walked in and past Clare and Alli but then back tracked to talk to Clare.

"You know Clare, I couldn't help but to eavesdrop on your conversation," Alli rolled her eyes. "but I'd ask your boyfriend why he still has my number…"

Before she could finish Alli stood up. "Go away Bianca!"

Clare turned beat red and looked away from Bianca.

"What are you going to do Alli?" Alli walked over and got in Bianca's face. "You're not worth it. I'm leaving." Bianca peered over Alli to Clare. "Ask him."

Bianca left and Alli took a seat. "Clare, I wouldn't worry. She's just trying to get under your skin. It's what she does."

Clare didn't know what to think anymore. Who was telling the truth, Eli her boyfriend or Bianca, the biggest bitch of the school? The final bell of the day rang and Clare went to her locker to meet Eli. They were going over to his house to work on an English assignment. They went up into his room sitting on the floor against his bed. Soon enough papers and books were thrown all over the floor. Eli's phone kept going off every so often. He'd look and just throw his phone down quickly feeling a little uneasy. Clare tried to catch a glance but he was quick to look. Clare had turned quiet after a while.

"You okay?" Eli asked. He noticed Clare moving away little by little.

Clare nodded. "I'm fine." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek once.

Eli smiled. "I'm thirsty. Do you want something?"

"Surprise me." Clare smiled and Eli jumped up to go downstairs to get a drink.

Clare reached over to Eli's phone holding it in her hands. "Eli isn't lying to me. He wouldn't hurt me." She knew it was wrong to go through his phone but she needed to know if what Bianca was saying was true. His phone went off and it was a picture message from Bianca. He still had her numbers. Clare's heart dropped. She opened the message and there was a sexy photo from her. Clare hit the right button and looked through the other messages. There were a total of ten pictures and some messages, none which Eli had responded to. She threw the phone down and started picking up her things. Eli walked in.

"I hope Coke is ok-" Eli paused in the doorway. "What are you doing?"

"M-my Mom called. I need to go home." Clare continued to pick her things up on the verge of tears.

"Your Mom said you didn't have to be home until seven, it's four o'clock." Eli looked at the clock on his nightstand.

Clare grabbed her bag. "I'm sorry." Eli's phone went off again and Clare rolled her eyes as she walked by Eli, tears finally falling from her eyes.

Eli grabbed her arm. "What's going on?"

"Why don't you just look at your phone? You lied to me." Clare released from Eli's grip and ran downstairs, Eli trailing behind.

"I didn't lie to you! Nothing happened, I swear!"

Clare turned around. "If nothing happened then why do you still have her number? Why did you feel uneasy looking at those messages?"

"I haven't deleted her number yet, I haven't got around to it."

Clare shook her head. "You haven't got around to it? You had all weekend, every time she sent you a message. You could have deleted it. You know I thought I knew you but obviously I don't. This is it Eli. I'm done." Clare walked out the door and slammed it shut.

Eli stood there helpless. He couldn't believe this was happening. Nothing happened. He figured he'd let Clare cool off and then just talk to her tomorrow. Eli woke the next morning early to get a head start to get to Clare's. Eli pulled up waiting for Clare, she finally came out and walked past Morty. Eli jumped out of the car and started after Clare.

"You can't ignore me forever." Eli tried getting in front of her.

"Watch me." Clare continued to walk and Eli ended up in front of her. They kept side stepping each other, Eli always knowing which way Clare was going to go.

"Seriously Clare, why don't you believe me? Nothing happened."

"Nothing?" Clare asked.

Eli sighed. "Well…"

"Get out of my way." Clare pushed Eli to the side and walked away.

Eli walked over to his car and kicked it. "_Fuck_!"

He got in his car and rushed to school to wait at her locker. As he waited, Bianca walked up.

"Hey! So have you been enjoying the pictures?" Bianca asked and then popped her gum.

Eli became angry. "You need to stop. Nothing happened and you know it. Stop ruining the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Bianca got really close to Eli, laying her body against his and at the same time Clare walked down the hallway to her locker. Talk about bad timing. Clare shook her head and continued past her locker. Eli pushed Bianca off of him. "Clare, wait!"

Clare shook her head.

"It's not what it looks like." Eli rounded in front of Clare again. Bianca stood laughing behind them.

"Really? So Bianca all over you was nothing? I saw it this time." Clare crossed her arms.

"Clare. Please hear me out." Eli began talking about what happened.

_It was exactly 3 PM. Bianca was waiting outside the boiler room. Eli had walked up and stared at Bianca. She grabbed his hand and lead him into the boiler room, Eli looked around making sure no one was around. _

"_Umm, so what now?" Eli asked nervous. _

"_Just relax." Bianca smiled and planted her lips against his. Eli resisted but soon gave in, moving his lips with hers. Eli kept his hands on her hips and she pressed herself against him. He became hard. Her hands did the exploring down below his waist unbuckling his belt. Bianca pulled away and smiled, Eli looked down as she slowly fell to her knees. She unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down to his ankles, pulling his boxers down with his pants. As soon as she was about to grab his shaft, he stopped her. _

"_I can't do this, not to Clare." _

_Bianca moved back and Eli pulled his boxers and pants up. _

"_Fine, then don't bitch when your girlfriend won't do shit." Bianca grabbed her bag and left first. Eli watched as she walked out and adjusted her shirt. Eli followed after running his hand through his hair. _

"That's all that happened. I swear to you." Eli was basically on his knees pleading to Clare. "Today I was just telling Bianca she had to stop sending me texts because I'm not going to ruin something that means so much to me."

"Get off the ground, your embarrassing me." Clare looked around looking at everyone around her.

Eli smirked and stood up. "Clare, I'm really sorry."

"As much as this kills me to be nice," Bianca started to walk over. "That's all that happened." Clare half smiled and Bianca walked away but turned around. "Plus, your boyfriend has a small dick. We wouldn't have got far anyways."

Clare giggled and Eli turned red as everyone else started laughing around them.

"So does this mean you'll forgive me?" Eli smirked.

"I forgive you, but I'm not letting you down easy or letting you forget what just happened." Clare smiled brightly.

"You won't have to remind me. Publicly embarrassed in front of most of the school? Yeah, I'll be scarred for a bit. But thank you." Eli kissed Clare on the lips once, then grabbed her hand and twisting his arm around her.

* * *

**And I promise this is the last part :) **

**Review? **


End file.
